


Expensive

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 22. Expensive: very high-priced.





	Expensive

In the many corners of the Falcon, Rey manages to find Han’s expensive (smuggled) alcohol. 

 

“It’s awful,” she says when she tries it, and Ben didn’t expect any different when she has never had anything like it before. She offers him the glass but he tastes it from her lips instead. Rey blinks.

 

“Mm. Not the best I’ve had.”

 

“You can’t just—” Rey starts protesting.

 

“I just did.”

 

“That’s not—”

 

“What this is?” Ben takes the glass from her fingers and downs it in one go. “Want to talk about that?”

 

“No.” That, he does expect. He kisses her, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
